


Promises Fixed

by deathbydaya



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/ Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbydaya/pseuds/deathbydaya
Summary: Based on this prompt:"Can I hold your hand?"





	Promises Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obviously not the best writer and this is rushed but i hope you enjoy!!

Magnus sat on his balcony, cup of whiskey in his hand, lost in his thoughts.  
It had been a few days since he was in Valentines body, getting tortured, forced to remember things from his past that he had tried desperately to forget.

He had it all under control until that terrible occurrence, and he feels as though he's just as vulnerable now as he was when all this first happened.

A call broke him from his thoughts, looking at his phone he saw that Alec was calling him, smiling sadly, Magnus quickly declined the call.  
He didn't want to, he wanted to see his boyfriend more than ever but at the moment all he can remember is Alec carrying out orders, tying him to that chair and gagging him, it's not something easily forgotten.  
The omamori sat on the coffee table, at the moment no longer made him feel safe, it was a reminder of a terrible moment, he looked at it once more before making it vanish into one of his draws.  
-  
Alec sighed as his call got declined once more, deciding to leave it for a while.  
He went to the training room at the institute to let off some steam, he began with the one thing that always calmed him and that was the punching bag.  
As he was punching, he started thinking about all that's happened lately, mostly with Magnus.

Alec hated that he let his boyfriend down and wished that he had followed his gut and not made Magnus go through more than he already had, he deserved the silence that he has been getting, he knows that Magnus doesn't want him anymore and Alec can't blame him, he feels terrible for what he's done and wished that he could go back and change it.

He looked at his hands to see most of his knuckles had split open but he really couldn't care less, the pain helped anyway, this is what he always did when he was feeling overwhelmed.  
As he went to start punching again a hand grabbed his wrist, he turned and looked at the culprit when he saw Jace standing there.

"Alec, your hand." Jace said with a soft smile, "You need an Iratze."

Jace went to apply one on Alec for him but Alec quickly pulled away.

"I'll be fine." He said sternly.

"What's the matter, you're never like this." Jace said.

Turning away from him from a second, Alec took some time to regain his composure before turning back to face his brother.

"I deserve this pain, what I did to Magnus, that's inexcusable, I should've believed him, I almost killed him Jace."

Alec felt his walls drop as soon as he said them words, he saw Jace looking at him with sympathy.  
He felt tears in his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"He has every right not to want to be with me anymore."

Jace quickly walked to Alec and hugged him, letting the boy have some comfort.  
Alec didn't cry, he wouldn't dare when he knew he hurt Magnus and that he didn't deserve to cry.

"You need to set it right, go see him, now." Jace demanded, "It's not going to get better if you're moping around here."

 "Jace you don't understand, I hurt him and I don't think he wants me anymore." Alec sighed.

"Listen to me Alec, he's hurt, he's going to be hurt for a while, but you're a fighter and I know you won't give up on this."

Alec wanted to argue and say that Magnus needs time alone but he knew that he needs to go now to sort things out before it gets worse.

Alec nodded, "You're right, I'm going to try and sort things out, thank you brother."

  
After thanking Jace, Alec quickly makes his way out of this institute, running to Magnus' loft.  
-  
Magnus had just finished his third glass when he heard a faint knock at the door, but before he could check who it is, he heard a small voice.

"Magnus, please let me in."

Unsure what to do, Magnus stands there completely frozen.

"Magnus.."

Deciding that he can't hold this off anymore, Magnus walks to the door and opens it, revealing a very distressed Alec.  
Clearly not wanting to overstep, he stays put outside of the loft.

Magnus steps aside, "Please come in."

Alec rushes in, not wanting Magnus to change his mind.

"Listen Magnus, I came here to talk."

Magnus closes his eyes and inhales, worried about the following conversations.

"Go ahead."

Alec looks like he is going to start talking before he changes his mind.

"Before we talk, can- can I hold your hand?"

Magnus hesitates for a second before giving a small nod, "Of course."

Alec takes Magnus' hand in his own, and rubs his thumb over the outside of the other man's hand.

"There's no excuse to what happened, I knew something wasn't right but I didn't listen to my gut and i'm sorry, i'm not looking for forgiveness but someone once asked me to not push them away when things get crazy, so please Magnus, let me make this up to you."

Magnus felt himself get emotional, realising that he did push the other away.

Letting go of Alec's hand, Magnus slowly walks to hug Alec, missing the feeling.

"I won't push you away Alexander, it's just been hard for a while, but I want you to be with me to help." 

Alec gives a small smile, "Thank you Magnus, I will always be here as long as you want me." 

"I love you."

Alec's heart warms at the confession.

"I love you too Magnus."

Together they now sat in a comfortable silence, and once more Magnus flicked his wrist and the Omamori charm fell into his pocket, it's meaning once again being true. He's never felt safer with Alec being around.

They're still a little broken but they're both prepared to work through it, together, even if it took them a while. 


End file.
